fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 120
Genex Universe II Summary History of the Genex Cameron is with Hydro Genex walking along the sands in the water domain of the Genex Universe. Cameron asks what she means about him creating them. Hydro Genex says that the original Genex monsters are itself, Thermal, Geo, and Windmill all brought to life by Genex Controller and its synergy with the four elemental tribes. Cameron understands how they were all formed by the residual energy caused by the battles between the four tribes. And those "synergies" are Undine, Furnace, Gaia, and Blastfan. Hydro Genex says that Genex Controller, the progentior had inadvertently created other forces that adapted to it, such as Genex Doctor while Genex Turbine, for example adapts to enhance all of them. Hydro Genex explains that none of them represented the forces of light and dark until Genex Solar, a stronger Genex was born. The Genex worked together to develop a protector over their universe that would rival the power of the Mist Valley ruler, the Ice Barrier dragons, the leader of the X-Saber, and the Flamvell deity. They developed the Genex Dragon a neutral entity of light that is kind and protects them, but with this light must come darkness a true darkness that represents not evil but balance. As they walk more an more of Cameron's original Genex monsters emerge and surround him, such as Genex Gaia, Blasfan, Turbine, Power Planner, Worker, and Solar. Hydro Genex explains that they searched for an envoy that could develop this darkness and nurture it into a benevolent force of good and balance and that is when they found Cameron and made him their envoy. She says it was natural choice. Cameron says its' because of his sister who embodied the power of the Darklords. The creature that they are siblings, and Cameron not being imprinted with a gift for the darkness made him their envoy. Cameron interrupts saying that he's never tapped into the power of light or darkness when using his powers, not even when Venice dueled him in the New York Championships. Hydro Genex says that Cameron didn't realize it but he sent the darkness away when he was a child. Hydro Genex says that Cameron was chosen to embody the darkness, but did something else. Flashbacks are shown as Hydro Genex speaks. She says that as a child Cameron drew them, all of them the best a child could. He even drew the R-Genex offspring of the Genex Dragon, who aimed to generate darkness himself, but it could only develop small and weak spirits being a creature of light. Even then Cameron adds not all of the R-Genex are creatures of darkness. History of the Genex Ally Hydro Genex says that one day Cameron started drawing more creatures. He called them "Genex Ally," a perfect name. Cameron recalls doing that. He says that all of the creatures he made her DARK, but that's alright because it was agood darkness, and they were friends to the Genex with much stronger and more efficient effects. Cameron says he doesn't want to throw shade but it is a huge pain to summon his Synchro monsters sometimes. It's why he has Anti-Cure to stall. Also it is the closest reminder that he has of his sister. Cameron asks where these creatures, "Genex Ally" are and why has he not seen them ever. Hydro Genex said Cameron wouldn't remember being too young. Cameron gave the drawing of the R-Genex to his sister to imbue them with her power. By then Cameron was aware of his psychic abilities as well as his sisters' and her connection to the Darklords. He sent them off with her to become real cards. But Hydro Genex shares that Cameron didn't realize that he had actually created Duel Spirits, an incredibly unique and rare gift. However, because Cameron had sent them away even though innocently, the Genex Ally never found there way to Cameron's Deck, but they have found a way now. Cameron asks how. Hydro Genex explains that duel spirits can manifest themselves into cards for anyone so long at the person is in their real form and in the Spirit World. Hydro Genex says that if Cmeron interacts with his Genex Ally cards they will become real for him, and he can bring them into the human world. Cameron causally asks how long this will take because he snuck out of his room. Hydro Genex responds by telling Cameron to explore the Genex Universe and find the Genex Ally. Cameron asks exactly how many Genex Ally cards he drew. Hydro Genex said that Cameron drew one for all of the duel tribes, the ones in the past, present, and future. Cameron facepalms and says that he's channelling the power of the future into his art. He calls that fantastic. The water machine wishes Cameron luck on his quest. Naturally, this is something he must do alone. Hydro Genex departs, and a card manifests in Cameron's hand. Cameron is surprised. He says this place isn't like a field spell. It is a continuous entity. Cameron sees that the card is Genex Universe itself. It is a map of the domain and it singles where Cameron will find his Genex Ally. Cameron is thankful that he doesn't have to hunt around blind, but he still has to hunt. Cameron takes off his Obelisk coat to show his black undershirt. Cameron discards it as is will only get in the way. Cameron decides to follow the map and go searching. Searching for the Genex Ally Cameron follows the map, and he is near an cave. Cameron walks through the cave and is satisfied that at least the first step is easy. As Cameron ventures into the cave, he sees a hidden oasis. A creature glows in the water, and Cameron calls out to it, but deep down he knows he has to jump. Cameron refuses to jump in with all his clothes on. Cameron dresses down to his underwear and jumps in the water. Cameron swims around and the creature within the water approaches him. The creature pulls Cameron down deeper in the waters, and Cameron panics. The creature tells Cameron to breath. He can breath underneath the water hear for it is his world as it is theirs. Cameron does breath and the water creature, actually a DARK monster, is Genex Ally Solid, who is surrounded by other small creatures that Solid calls "Gishki." Cameron doesn't inquire too much. touches Genex Ally Solid, and their interaction causes another glow. The card manifestation of the card appears in Cameron's hand as well as another card "Final Gesture." Cameron says that these guys are probably going to try to make him a whole new Deck. Cameron later emerges from the oasis and finds a place to dry off and put back on his clothes. Cameron continues walking and wonders if there is any food in the Spirit World. Cameron looks at his Genex Universe map, which tells directs him into what is a volcano. Cameron muses that he wasted time drying off. Cameron climbs the volcano and stumbles several times. He gets filthy; his dark skin and blackened even more by soot. Cameron eventually gets to the top of the volcano, and he is sweaty and exhausted. Cameron complains that he should have made more an effort to play sports at the academy. When Cameron gets to the top, he ventures into another cave. Cameron can see volcanic sprites, such as Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, and Raging Flame Spirit. There are other fire spirits living in the lava, which Cameron hears as "Laval." Cameron says that he doesn't care how many voices they throw at him, he's not jumping into lava. Two spirits emerge from adjactent ends of the cave, both of them different but they have flamethrowers attached to them. The creatures fire their flamethrowers at Cameron, and Cameron dodges them very angry. Cameron runs away from them, but the fire spirits in the volcano keep Cameron in the area. The voices tell Cameron to accept them that he has to accept them. Cameron recalls what Solid said that he could breath underwater. Cameron shouts that he's terrified, that this is all stupid, but he tells the two Genex monsters to hit him with all they've got. The one of the right introduces itself as Volcannon and the other as Bellflame, two DARK spirits of fire. The two creatures strike Cameron with the fire from their flamethrowers, but Cameron does not burn or feel pain. The lava and fire swirls around him. They mention that Cameron's spirit following his loss to Connor has been down and dead, but he needs a fiery spirit now, and they hope their flames give Cameron some of the fire he needs. The spirits promise to be with Cameron always. The two masked Genex monsters stop their flames and in the aftermath four cards glow infront of Cameron. Two of them are the spirits of Genex Ally Volcannon and Genex Ally Bellflame. In addition are "Mind Control" and "Synchro Material." Cameron admits those are some dangerous cards, but they don't leave much room for Anti-Cure. The two Genex fire spirits leave Cameron, who is now allowed to exit the cave. Cameron leaves the volcano and is frustrated that he has to climb even higher. Cameron finds something to eat along the volcano and wants to rest but his Genex Universe card begins beeping loudly. He must continue with haste. Cameron gets to the top of the volcano, and he wonders how many hours have passed. At the top of the volcano Cameron thinks he can see all of the Genex Universe. It's no a big place, but it's not supposed to be. No one is fighting over land or territory. Everyone here is an ally. A creature tells Cameron is he is right. A powerful wind force is behind Cameron and a winged beast seems to emerge from it. The creature swoops down and takes Cameron by his back and flies in the air. Cameron starts screaming asking what's happening. The creature says that Cameron is how flying. He introduces himself as Genex Ally Birdman. Birdman tells Cameron to look at the Genex Universe below, the paradise that Cameron created. Birdman says Cameron must protect it an all of the lands in the Duel Terminal World connected to it. Cameron marvels at the beauty and life below and then another creatre comes by flying. Birdman tells Cameron that he's going to pass him along. Birdman throws Cameron into the air and the a whirlwind forms around Cameron. The card Genex Ally Birdman manifests in Cameron's hand as well as the card "Machine Duplication." Cameron resumes screaming until he is caught the other flying creature Genex Ally Reliever. Cameron swears that all of these monsters are terrifying. Reliever asks Cameron what he'd expect. They were all born from his time as child. Cameron insists that he doesn't remember having such an active imagination, but Reliever says Cameron did because he gave all of them incredibly powerful effects and versatile effects. Cameron asks why all of them are machines, and Reliever says that Cameron was inspired to make creatures as strong as the Genex Synchro. Besides, Cameron through machines were cool as a kid. Genex Reliever asks Cameron why it's also okay that all of the Ally are creatures of darkness. Cameron doesn't have the answer. Genex Reliever carries Cameron to the ground safely and it explains that Cameron made it such that they could be anything. A dark orb manifests in Cameron's hand to rveal the card "Gemex Ally Reciever" as well two others "Iron Call" and "Iron Draw." Reliever departs. He says by being a Level 5 monster, he could give Cameron something a little extra. On the ground, Cameron resumes walking and he wonders about his perception of time. Most importantly he's starving and his body hurts from climbing a mountain. Cameron walks until another machine monster appears before him. Cameron waves to the Genex monster, who does not speak back. He gives Cameron food, some fruit and Cameron eats it after a long day's work. The monster's hand then glows with dark electrcity, and Cameron not as afriad of the Genex Spirits reaches out and the creature actually shocks him. The screen machine monster's face reads "got you," and Cameron realises that this must be the part of his childhood where he would pull jokes or something. From the jolt in Cameron's hand, two cards manifest, "Genex Ally Powercell" and "Allure of Darkness." Synchro Ally "Power Cell" then gestures to Cameron to follow him. Cameron follows the Power Cell and he guides Cameron to the core of the Universe deep in a cave. Cameron casually comments that everything here is in a cave. Along the way Cameron sees other machine monsters. Cameron asks who they are and Power Cell's face reads TUNERS. In the core of the universe are three larger creatures that Cameron immediately knows are Synchro Monsters, considering they just walked by a bunch of Tuners. Genex Controller appears before Cameron again, he hugs his first Spirit friend. Cameron asks says he knows who the creatures are. He lists their names Genex Ally Triarm, Triforce, and Axel. They are surprised Cameron remembers, and Cameron says he'd naturally remember his best drawings. He says they must all represents what he thought he'd be like as an adult. However, Cameron especially recognizes Axel's voice especially the roller blades. Cameron says that Axel was the one screeching in his ear and the one who brought him here. Axel confirms and Cameron decides no to get angry. He just asks what they can do. Axel says that his power is to bring back old friends and make them stronger than ever. Triarm and Triforce says that they represent the unity of the elements into one. Cameron notices something different about Triarm, something that he doesn't remember correctly. Triarm says Cameron made him in the same spirit as the other elemental Synchro Monsters, but Cameron decided that was a mistake as he can only be summoned with Genex Controller. This lead to the creation of Triforce. Triarm said that to correct Cameron's mistake he made more Tuners to make summoning him more easy and effective. Triarm and Triforce manifest six cards into Cameron's hand, themselves two Tuners and two other Genex Ally monsters. Genex Axel then approaches Cameron and manifests himself as well. Axel asks if Cameron is aware of the task at hand. Cameron said it is to fight the Light of Destruction or something, and this light has manifested as an enemy they cannot see. It is powered by the light but hides in the shadows. Axel confirms and adds that Cameron must stop the enemy before they consume the Spirit World and wreck havoc on Cameron's world. He must work with the other tribes and find the other envoys within the Duel Terminal. Axel says there is so much to the world that Cameron has yet to discover. Cameron admits that he doesn't understand everything that's happening but he does understand when someone needs him and he will do his best to not let them down. After a brief silence, Cameron asks if he has to prove his worth and duel them or something like he had to duel Genex Dragon. Axel says that defeating them in a duel will not rejuvenate Cameron's spirit. Defeating the one who crushed it will not as well. Axel says that Cameron must find his fighting spirit within himself. Axel said Cameron has it before them, before Genex Dragon, and before he had the Genex Synchros in his hand. Axel says that Cameron is not the one whom derives power from them. Axel says that they chose Cameron because his power fuels them. When he believes in himself again, he'll be able to be the strongest. Cameron interrupts insisting that there should be more to this that he cannot be the only representation of good darkness. Triarm says he's not. When the time comes, the Ally of Justice will be there to help him. Cameron asks how he'd know who and what they are. Triarm says that Cameron will know because he designed him in their image. Axel leaves Cameron with one more card Genex Ally Kuriboh who will be his newest Spirit Partner wand it will guide Cameron home. Axel, Triforce, and Triarm promise to always be with Cameron. Cameron has more questions, but Genex Ally Kuriboh lights up and Cameron is enveloped in light. Cameron is transported out of the Spirit World and he wakes up in waters by the Duel Academy shore. He is faceup and in shock. Cameron swims to shore and notices that several of his cards are in the water. Cameron rushes out to get them to see that they are still in perfect condition. Cameron is relieved and he looks at the cards. They are all the same ones that he got from the Spirit World. Cameron notes that things are not going to as fun as they were his freshman year. Cameron sarcastically whispers "phenomenal." Navigation